ericsnowmanefandomcom-20200213-history
Alarik Duskheart
Alarik's early life born in year 3E 410 in Anvil and at the age of seventeen his best friend framed Alarik for murder. So, to avoid prison (and to justify an obsession with Dwemer ruins) he headed for Vvardenfell. events of morrowind when Alarik got to VVardenfell he met Falsa the quiet,they got married two years later.After six years of being in VVardenfell Alarik decided to return to his home in cyrodiil. so,he packed his bags and went to the imperial city and took Falsa with him events of Oblivion Alarik and Falsa arrived in the imperial city in 3E 433.after he bought a house,Alarik decided to join the arena,he got to gladiator rank before Falsa convinced him to quit.in 4E 2 Alarik and Falsa had a son named Rhorlak (after the child's grand father) Alarik's Death Alarik died in the year 4E 26 of yellow tick, the year after his father died. random events while Alarik was in morrowind he met Eric Snowmane they had a quick conversation and Alarik thought that Eric was the Nerevarine,but Alarik never asked Eric if he was Alarik's Journal 10 last seed 3E 427 9 pm Yesterday my troubles were extremely far away, but today that all changed. at 5 pm today the bartender at the counts arms was murdered. at around 8 pm I got a knock at the door. It was a guard. he told me that they found evidence that I had been the culprit. that was the last straw,my father is going to kick me out if he hears of this.I didn't do it, but he is going to kick me out. my last chance was when i was holding skooma for Baro,but my father didn't believe me. The guard tells me that if they don't find any evidence proving that I'm innocent by tomorrow I'm gonna be hauled off to the imperial prison. 10 last seed 3E 427 10:30 pm my father has given me an ultimatum. pick a province to hide in for a few years or rot in the imperial dungeon. 10 last seed 3E 427 11:05 pm I chose morrowind. If I end up going there I can finally see a dwemmer ruin,like I have always wanted to. 10 last seed 3E 427 11:30 pm I told my father that I wanted to go to morrowind. He told me that a boat should be arriving from morrowind at 3am. 11 last seed 3E 427 3:45 am the boat arrived around half an hour ago. I told the people on the boat what happened and they told me that they wouldn't mind taking me to Balmora. They showed me where my room was and they also said that we would set sail around five. My room is not very big, large enough to fit a bunk bed,a chest, a desk, and a sleeping kahjiit named Dar'Shraffa. 11 last seed 3E 327 7:30am i didn't get much sleep last night. at Around 6am I came to the deck to see the sunrise. I couldn't see anvil anymore it was nice and calming watching the sunset at sea. at least it was until i heard a yelling of "so is this Dar'Shraffa's new roommate?". Dar'shraffa the khajiit,he is nice but loud. We talked for maybe an hour or so. we're both from anvil,we knew the same people,we did the same things. I'm surprised we never met before. 11 last seed 3E 327 4 pm i was spending most of today getting to know the crew. there's an orc,2 argonians,2 khajiit (including Dar'shraffa),and an imperial. Atulak,the orc,is a nice guy however all he talks about is smashing mudcrabs to pieces,even dead ones. the argoinians are nice. there's always-shouts-loudly,he does not live up to his name, and there is also his cousin walks-with-silence the boat's chef, she cooks excellent venision. Dar'shraffa's girlfriend,Ashni, is very trusting but can easily detect a lie.she,like walks-with-silence is also a cook.and finally the captain,Camilla she is alright but a little too serious 12 last seed 3E 327 7am it was easier to sleep last night,the rocking of the boat was comforting but all the more difficult as well with Dar'Shraffa talking every three seconds. after i woke up and got dressed, i went to the galley to think and ashni was there cooking breakfast,we had a small conversation while i ate some fish that she had cooked and then i went to the top deck,up to the crow's nest.all i saw was the sea in all directions,it was boring but calming at the same time.